


Supplication

by SamuelJames



Series: Submitting To Steve [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repentant Danny asks Steve for an end to his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplication

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Supplication  
> Pairing: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: A repentant Danny asks Steve for an end to his punishment.  
> Kinks: D/s relationship, orgasm denial  
> Notes: Written for Porn Battle XIII for the prompt Steve/Danny, submission & on your knees. Set in the same verse as Any Way You Want It.  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Steve considers Danny's request for a moment. "Ask properly, Danny, on your knees."

Danny kneels down. He folds his hands in his lap and looks up. "Please, Sir, will you fuck me. I haven't come in three weeks."

"Technically you're asking for two distinct things. Being fucked doesn't necessarily equate to an orgasm for you, Danny."

"I know that, Sir."

Danny looks contrite and has been behaving well but Steve wants to be sure that Danny understands. "Why haven't you been allowed to come?"

"I didn't have your permission, Sir."

"Correct but why were you denied permission?"

"I disobeyed the rules and jerked off when you weren't home. I have learned from my mistake and will never break that rule again."

Steve understands temptation but Danny had confessed immediately and hasn't protested about his punishment spanking or additional chores. "Would you still want to be fucked if you couldn't come?"

Danny nods. "Yes, I would like it of course but that decision is yours. The pleasure of submission and being yours matters more than a moment of bliss."

Steve crouches down and tilts Danny's head up so he can kiss him. Danny leans into the kiss but keeps his hands in place which pleases Steve. Danny is obviously learning. When he breaks the kiss he looks into Danny's eyes. "I have an offer for you. There are two options and you may choose only one. There's no right or wrong answer. You can come tonight if you wish but only from your touch alone or I can help you up, bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you until I come."

Danny bites his lip, a reflex to stop him speaking immediately. He looks as though he wants to say something but he glances away from Steve and seems surprised when Steve touches his arm gently.

"I won't be upset or angry with you, Daniel. Just think about what you want right now."

Danny smiles and puts his hand out. Steve stands and pulls Danny up. He hugs Danny and kisses his neck. When Danny presses against him, Steve feels him relax. He kisses Danny's neck a few more times just above his collar, loving the way Danny tilts his head for better access.

"Love you, Danny. Go wait for me." 

While Steve rummages in the drawer for lube Danny moves one of the chairs away and stands and the end of the table with his hands behind his back.

"Back in a sec, could have sworn there was lube down here."

He's up and down the stairs quickly and pleased to see Danny hasn't moved. Steve pauses in the doorway for a moment just to look at his lover. Rules are important but this isn't going to be any sort of further punishment.

"Bend over and hold onto the sides of the table. Good, now spread your legs a bit."

Steve pushes his shorts down and kicks them away. He folds a kitchen towel to put under Danny's head. As he puts a little lube on his fingers he notices Danny gripping the table more tightly in an effort not to move. Standing at the side of the table he places a kiss to Danny's shoulder. He moves and kisses Danny's back and then kisses his thigh. There's a soft moan from Danny which makes Steve smile. He runs his finger across Danny's hole, back and forth, without applying pressure. It makes Danny moan again, a little more impatient this time.

"Soon, Danny. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice and focus on my fingers, the edge of the table pressing into you, my other hand on your back. It's so good to see you like this, trusting me, just bent over like this for me to touch." As he talks, Steve pushes two fingers into Danny and twists them. Danny pushes back slightly, not enough to be scolded for. Steve pours a little more lube into his hand and strokes his cock. When Danny is ready Steve thrusts into him quickly. He hears Danny gasp as he quickly pulls back and thrusts in again. His lover is normally so responsive so Steve has a moment of regret about this position. It still feels good but he likes trading kisses and touches with Danny. "Two more days, Danny. On Thursday night we'll do this again and you won't have to hold back."

"Thank you."

Danny grunts at a particularly enthusiastic thrust and Steve grips his hips. The noise of flesh on flesh seems obscenely loud in their quiet kitchen and Steve thrusts faster, focusing on his building pleasure. He knows he's close and concentrates on how good Danny feels around him. As he comes he leans over and kisses Danny's back. "Orgasms are amazing, Danny. Don't know why you'd ever want to do without them."

"Trust me. I've learned that lesson."


End file.
